Stuck With You
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Tai is the new kid who happened to mistake badass Yamato as a girl. Now they're sentenced to spend every living moment with one another. If only they could keep their hands to themselves. T x Y


**Disclaimer:** Ownage of Digimon is not within my grasp. If it was, Taichi and Yamato would be fucking like bunnies in that hollowed out tree.

**A/N:** My first digimon fanfiction. There seriously aren't enough Taichi X Yamato in the world. So here it is. There will be a side of Hikari X Takeru, Ken X Daisuke (I've become addicted hehe), and any other pairing I feel wanting of. I love reviews so you might want to so I feel more obliged to update. Seriously, I suck when it comes to updating regularly. The only reason I've been updating non stop for the last couple of days is because I'm on vacation, which will end in about four days. I really got to start my homework... anyways, on with the show!!

**Stuck With You**

**Chapter One: For Better Or Worse**

A brunet whistled as he walk along the foreign corridor of his new school. The strap of his messenger bag placed upon his head, not wanting it to lay on his shoulders. He followed the faculty member, as he led him towards his class room.

"Tai, stop whistling. It's getting annoying." complained a younger brunette girl. She had short hair that was endowed with yellow hairclips at the bangs, the only thing of her own she could wear, considering the school required green and gray uniforms.

Taichi stuck out his tongue in reply, "Sheesh Kari. I'm bored enough as it is, don't take my enjoyment away." he said in a joking manner, smiling idiotically.

Hikari rolled her reddish pink eyes. She continued walking, her green skirt swaying with her tomboyish yet graceful movement.

"Well, Ms. Yagami. This is your classroom. If there is anything you need then just ask the teacher. I'm sure he'll help you out if your nice." Said the faculty member in a kind voice.

Hikari smiled at the elder man, "Thank you sir." she walked towards her classroom but suddenly halted. She turned to her elder brother and looked at him sternly. "Don't get into any fights Taichi."

Taichi grinned and replied, "Yah, sure thing sis." With that Kari smiled and headed into her classroom. Tai could here her introduce herself to the teacher as he introduced her to the class. Tai sighed relived and said to himself, "Yup." reassuring himself that Kari could take complete care of herself, even if she couldn't when they were younger.

The older man motioned Tai to follow and the tanned youth obliged continuing on, this time to his new classroom, 3-F.

3

"Settle down class!" yelled a very aggravated teacher. The students died down a bit, but didn't quite shut up. The teacher slammed his hands on his desk and yelled, "The next person who talks get a frickin' detention!" This shut the seniors up immediately. "Ok, we're having a new kid join us today. He transferred here from Okinawa, so please be kind or what ever you guys do to be friendly."

"Where is he?" piped a boy in the back.

"Late apparently." replied a blond haired pretty boy. He was leaning back in his chair casually, feet on the desk.

"Thank you Ishida." said the annoyed teacher. That kid, stupid sarcastic brat, always causes trouble. Stupid musician.

The door then slid open to reveal a bushy haired kid. His hair was the most untamed thing in the world. he walked in hands stuffed in his pocket and the shoulder strap of his bag hanging off his head in a weird way. He walked over to the teacher and grinned like an idiot. "Yo."

The teacher sighed angrily. "Your late." Taichi rubbed the back of his head, laughing lightly. "Whatever. Ok class. This is the new student. Taichi Yagami. Play nice." he turned to his new student and pointed to the seat behind the delinquent Ishida. "Sit." he then started his lesson, not bothering to get anyone's attention. After all, he gets paid whether they fail or not.

Taichi walked down the isle and plopped down into his seat, as he leaned his head back, to let his bag fall to the floor. When he rose his head back up he noticed a blonde head kid in front of him. It had really pretty shiny hair. Unlike his unruly hair, this persons was well kept. He really wanted to touch it, but that would be weird.

Yamato felt a gaze on him. The new kid was staring at him, he just knew it. It was getting rather irritating too. A minute passed, still the guy's eyes hadn't budged from the back of his head. Another minute. Ok fuck this. Yamato spun around and looked the tanned guy in the eyes. "Do you mind?" he said rudely, causing the class to turned the attention to the two teens.

"Wow, nice hair and nice face." Tai said snickering. The blond gaped at the new kid. did that guy just make a pass at him?

"Do you know who you're messing with?" growled the blond icily. Ok, sure, guys hit on him all the time, I mean, he was undeniably sexy. But this kid was just too idiotic for his taste.

Taichi lifted an eyebrow at the girl's attitude. "Ice queen much?" he said smirking. The class went completely quiet, eerily quiet. Tai looked around to see that everyone watched on in horror.

The blond glared even worse if possible. "What did you call me?" he said slowly and darkly. The air became thicker.

Taichi leaned back in his chair, "Wow, you really are rude for a girl." Right at that moment the blond punched Taichi square in the jaw, the sudden action sending the boy straight to the floor cringing in pain. "Ouch!' Taichi yelped as he rubbed his now bruising jaw. He looked up to see the girl standing above him, fist in the air. But something wasn't right. Why was she wearing a boys uniform.

"Don't you EVER call me a girl again!" Threatened the pale 'girl'. Taichi watched her intently and got up, confused, coming face to face with his attacker. Yamato was surprised the kid was dumb enough to get back up, I mean, who was that stupid to keep on going. The next thing the tanned boy did though was the most surprising of all. He placed his hands on the skinny boys chest.

"Holy crap! You're a guy!" exclaimed a very surprised Taichi, Who looked so idiotic, standing there, groping the threatening boy. Some of the students giggled at the brunet's stupidity.

Yamato slapped the toned boy, "What the hell!" he yelled, an angry blush covered his face. Who the hell did this guy think he was. Nobody has the privilege to touch him without his permission.

Taichi dropped his hands and rubbed his cheek where he had been hit. "That's not nice..." he growled and then punched the boy back on his left lower cheek. This caused the class to gasp in horror, "Whoa, that guys got balls." or "Idiot's going to get himself killed." was whispered through out the room.

They glared at each other for a second and then started into a fist fight. Yamato hit the guy in the stomach and Tai lunged at him, causing them both to stumble to the floor, fighting mercilessly.

3

"Ishida. Yagami. the principle will see you now." said the middle aged secretary. She was holding papers in her hands, probably nothing to do with the two boys though. She held open the door to the office where they where going to be prosecuted. They walked in silently glaring at the other, making an ominous air float about them.

The old women looked up to see the two students enter her office. The famous Ishida of Odaiba High school and the new boy infamous who talked with his fists. She nodded at the secretary, a signal to show she was dismissed. She then smiled business like at the two boys. "Please, sit." she said warmly. Best way to handle hooligans was to treat them as humans.

The boys slumped into there seats rather loudly as they shot daggers at another. If looks could kill...

"Now, I know you both know why your in here. I take pride to know that my students aren't that stupid that they can't understand the obvious. But what I want to know is why you boys can't reason your problems out in a more respective manner. Or at least fight like dogs off my campus, that way the police handle you instead." The women said sighing in annoyance. Truth was, she just wanted to lock them up in a room until they got along. But that's illegal.

Taichi Yagami shrugged, "It's not fault he looks like a chick."

"Not my fault you can't keep your hands off me, in more ways than one." Yamato Ishida shot back venomously, referring to the groping incident.

"Now, now boys." The principal said in a calming manner. "I understand there can be differences. But we must work around such things and learn to tolerate one another. Do you think I like all of my staff. If I got to hire people based on my feelings half of these people would be fired in an instant. But we must get along, despite our disputes." Both of the boys grunted annoyed of the lecture. "As punishment, you both will have to help the old home on Saturday with the school. Along with that, Ishida is required to show Taichi around and stay with him the entire week, seeing as that can't be a problem because you belong to the same class."

Both of the boys stared at the women in shock. "Hell no!" yelled the infuriated blond as the brunet seemed to drown in the punishment looking like he lost his soul.

She raised an eyebrow at the youth. "I don't think you have a say in this." she said rather sadistically.

Ishida glared and crossed his arms in defiance. "You can't make me stay with him all day. It's not like you'll be there to watch." Yagami nodded his head in agreement.

She nodded, "Yes, I thought of that." she then went into her desk looking for something. she pulled out a pair of rather long hand cuffs. "That's why you'll be wearing these." The boys gaped yet again.

"Run!" yelled Taichi as he tried to head out of the office, but the door was locked. Yamato followed him and tried to kick the door down but to now avail. They heard dark laughing in the background and turned to see an evil witch, a.k.a principal, close in on them.

3

"So, how long is she going to keep you like this?" asked a copper haired girl who happened to be Yamato's closest friend.

Both boys where leaning on the lunch table, staring angrily in opposite directions. Yamato's cheek was rested upon his hand while Taichi was holding his head in frustration with both hands elbows on the table. "Until the end of the week, that is, if we can get along." Yamato answered heatedly.

Sora shook her head sighing. "Yamato, I just don't know what to do with you." she then turned to the other boy and said, "Hi there. I think we'll be hanging out for a while so I might as well introduce myself. I'm Sora Takenouchi."

Taichi waved in reply, "Taichi Yagami. Nice to meet you." He said in a rather tired way. He then bent down again to return to his depression. Sora shrugged and went to eat her lunch which she brought cause she would never touch the cafeteria's.

"Tai, what are you doing?" came a curious voice from behind. Taichi turned to see his sister and started to cry comically while glomping onto his sister. This movement caused Yamato's hand to slip making him go face first into the table.

"Hikari! Help me!" he said through sobs. "He's scary!" Kari stared at her brother like he was an idiot.

Just then a young blond boy who looked about Kari's age walked over and said, "Is this your brother Kari?" he sweat dropped. he then turned to Yamato and said, "Hey brother? Why are you chained to someone? Where you experimenting and lost the keys or something?" he finished with all seriousness, blushing slightly.

Yamato grinded his teeth. "No, I am not having kinky sex with this retard." he said pointing to the said boy. His wording made his brother blush even more.

"Hey! I'm not retarded! I just suck when it comes to school work!" Taichi said holding up a fist in anger.

Yamato sneered. "Let me guess, you a brainless muscled jock?" he said as he crossed his arms, standing up to face the tanned youth.

Taichi pouted but then said, "Well, at least I don't look like a girl." That's the one. That hits the spot.

Yamato was about to lunge at Taichi but was grabbed by his brother before he could attack. Kari held Taichi's arm so that he wouldn't use the chance to retaliate against the blond senior.

Yamato shook his brother off, holding a hand up showing he was fine. "Back off, Takeru. I have some control." he then sat down at the table, across from Sora, who was quietly eating her lunch, letting the boys squabble to their hearts delight.

Taichi stood there and watch his linked partner and said, "I could hardly tell." and sat down next to the blond, seeing as their arrangements allowed no other seating positions. Yamato ignored his comment.

Kari sighed in annoyance. "Really, such children." she then tapped her brooding brother on the shoulder and said, "Taichi, I want you to meet Takeru." Tai looked up at the young boy.

"Yo." he said waving slightly.

"Hello." Takeru said as Kari led him to sit down with her across the table across from the two juvenile delinquents.

3

The rest of lunch was rather boring. Aside from the part that even more people came to join them despite Yamato's groans to be left alone. Taichi met a freshman genius, a freshman soccer lover who was really awesome, a freshman girl dork, a senior girly girl with pink hair, a worry wart senior who was immersed in his studies, a senior computer geek, and heard about a junior high kid who also mingled with the group he was sucked into. Soon they had to go back to class, this time seated closer because it's difficult to sit people behind each other when they can only be parted a maximum of 2 feet, not including stretching their arms out.

"Stop moving your damn arm. I can't write." Yamato complained as they where doing some math assignment.

"Alright, princess." Taichi mocked in reply, putting his left hand on Yamato's desk. You see, Yamato got the worst end of the deal. After all, his good hand was now attached to Taichi's useless hand, giving Yamato no room to do anything requiring the right hand.

The beauty of youth, so vibrant and crude.

3

"...And that will be all for today." said the teacher closing his book. The bell rang a second later and all the students quickly packed up their bags so they could leave. Nobody like to stay late on a Monday, or any other day in fact.

"Hurry up." demanded Ishida, waiting for the brunet. The brunet stuffed his papers into his bag messily and put the bag over his right shoulder. Ishida raised an eyebrow at how messy the kid was. "You know you'll never find anything in that mess." he stated as they walked out of the room and started to walk down the hallway towards the principal's office.

Yagami shrugged. "Probably, but who cares." Yamato rolled his eyes.

After they reached the main office the walked toward the queen bee's office and knocked rather loudly. When no response came, they opened the large door to reveal an empty office. On the chair was a small teddy bear holding a note. Yamato picked it up, holding it up for both of them to read.

It said: _Hello boys. I decided to be an evil witch and leave you handcuffed at all times. I contacted your parents and given them each a key. They are required to unlock you when it is most necessary, like changing clothes and showers. Have fun and don't kill each other._

They gawked at the piece of paper, then glared at each other. "This is you fault." Ishida said angrily.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Takes two to tango." he said in his defense as they walked out of the principal's layer and out of the school.

3

"Oh, so you're stuck together? Are you going to be staying at our house?" Hikari said as four of them- Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and she walked down the street. In the general direction of all there houses.

"It doesn't matter." Yamato replied, still brooding. How the heck was he supposed to practice with his band while attached to this numbskull.

Taichi sighed. "I can't believe that dumbass principal. This was supposed to be a school thing only." He complained irritated. He did not want to spend his time with some depressing princess. He had better things to do, like play soccer.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you would stop being such a delinquent you wouldn't have to worry about these type of things."

Takeru chuckled. "I guess it's a big brother gene to act so shameless." Yamato gave his brother a quick glare. The younger blond stopped and said, "Well this is where I break off." He then turned to Taichi. "Hey can I ask you something in private?"

Taichi nodded. "Sure, but that's kind of hard considering I've got excess baggage on my hand." Yamato lightly slapped the boy.

"That's ok." Takeru came close to the older boy and whispered in his ear for only Taichi to hear, "I know you got off on the wrong foot with my brother but please try to get along. He's not a bad person, he just doesn't warm up easily."

Taichi nodded. "Ok, but I can't promise anything."

Takeru smiled. "Thanks." He then walked off towards his house and wave the remaining three goodbye.

Yamato slanted his eyes at the tanned youth. "What did he say?" he demanded coldly.

Taichi smirked. "He said that you'd look great in a dress." he joked.

"Now that we're stuck together I have all the time in the world to slit your throat." Threatened the pretty blond.

"I'll keep you to that." the taller of the two whipped back in reply.

"Boys..." Kari sighed as she shook her head in disapproval. This was going to be a very long week.


End file.
